Dark Raven
by DaimonHellstorm
Summary: original character insert into the Ranma universe. revamp of old series. chp 2 up
1. Introduction

Dark Raven: Introduction  
  
Disclaimer.  
  
All characters are Ramiko Takahashi's. Eric "Dark Raven" Draven is mine. First attempt at a Ranma fanfic, and would enjoy feedback on how to better my writing skills. No really bad flames please. Enjoy. {I stole the name from The Crow. I stole a super move from Ronin Warriors, or Samurai Troopers, or whatever they're called. ;) They all are given credit for their items here.}Note: I wrote this particular story several years ago, and fell off the face of the earth. I got better. I'm now going to try and rewrite this thing, part by part, and we'll see if I can make it flow better, make the story a little more in depth, and all together more interesting. If not, hey, at least I'm happy. I have no idea how this thing will turn out from the original. So it might be the same, or it might not be, I make no promises. On with my complimentary quote.  
  
"A white flag cannot end this bloody war, no water can cool this fire that burns on, you've lived in clouds of rebellion that are now being blown away by the winds of consequence. The peace in your heart will now be replaced by a terror in your eyes. Because the fire that will consume you is the fire that you have lit. The hands that you killed with will decay. The eyes you've plotted with will melt away. The light you rebel in is about to be swallowed up by an unfathomable darkness. You've made yourself your god, and now God will make yourself a vessel of wrath, wipe the tears from your eyes, and erase the fear from your heart. Put your knee in the dirt, and bow to the God that holds your blood red destiny, in the palm of his awesome hands, its, your, CHOICE."  
  
-Focused, Bow  
  
In the beginning, there was Ranma, and all was not normal. Ranma was a great martial artist who had the unfortunate curse of being turned into a girl with cold water. His more ingrained curse was the, "may you live in interesting times," curse. This curse, finding nothing better to do after Saffron, decided to call in another player into the game. And our story begins at Tokyo airport, where another man is also cursed with "may you live in interesting times." This is how it begins.  
  
In Tokyo airport, a young American boy, barely the age of seventeen, slowly descends off of the air plane. "This sucks." He mutters in English, and makes his way towards the exit. A security guard watches him closely. The boy seems to be wearing blue jeans, with a chained wallet. "Not at all proper.," thinks the guard. The black hair down to his shoulders doesn't make the security guard any less wary. "Not normal." The security guard thinks. Then he peers into the foreigner's eyes. The darkest green he's ever seen. "definitely not normal." The black shirt and the leather jacket with the words, "NO FEAR." Does little to warm his heart either. Then the boy goes though the metal detector. A loud noise is heard, and the security guard makes his way towards him. The boy shrugs, and gives the security guard travel documents. "Isn't immunity fun, asshole." The boy says, and smirks. After leaving the airport, The boy enters a small apartment complex just about two blocks from his new school. He reads the sign slowly, and carefully. "Furinkin High school." He says slowly in Japanese. Friday, or tomorrow, will be his first day in this new home.  
  
"We're going to be late!" yells Akane as they run into the school, knocking the boys senseless and Kuno into next Thursday. Ranma grumbles all the while. "Stupid old man, makes me late to school." They get to class just in time to sit in there seats. The teacher, standing at the chalk board, turns her head, and says, " I'm glad you two could make it to class on time, for once." Ranma and Akane both do a big sweat drop, smile, and get into their seats. The teacher looks at her roll, and says, "Today we have a new student, his name is Draven Eric, he is an exchange student from America. Lets all remember to give him a great Furinkin High welcome." Everyone says hi to him and he, nods, beginning to speak haltingly in Japanese. {Great} Eric thinks. {Now everybody thinks I'm slow.} He waits until the teacher allows him to sit down. She points to a chair by Akane. {Oh look, a text book example of Japanese girls. All hips, and no chest.} For some reason, Akane didn't like the new boy. The teacher begins to drone on about the lesson, and private thoughts are held in check until lunch time.  
  
"Doesn't he know how to pack a bento." and "Isn't that sick looking." can be heard in Japanese all around him. "Great, people never heard of a burgher or what?" he mutters in English. {he mutters a lot} When he finishes his meal too early, he feels a sudden urge in his lower regions (not that far down, pervs) And quickly heads towards the bathrooms. Of course new kid rules dictate that there will be obstacles in your way. Surprise, Surprise, he sees three upper classmen blocking his way, with evil grins plastered all over their faces. {My bladder can't take much more of this.}. "What do you think your doing, slow gaijin?" Eric replies in his slow Japanese. I. Need. To. Go. Into the. Bathroom." The three laugh at him and start to push him around. "Not only is he a stupid gaijin, he is a stupid slow gaijin as well." The others also say things to that extent and Eric then stops and glares at all three of them. "Oh, so you want to fight huh?"  
  
They all pull out bokkens and start to do some flashy moves. Eric balls his hands into fists. "Are you sure you guys want this?" He says in his halting Japanese. They all lunge at him with there bokkens. He flicks his hands down and stiletto blades pop out. In one quick swipe, he slashes the wooden swords in half. The bokken boys all big sweat drop and run away. Eric then flicks his hands down again; and the blades disappear into his jacket. He then walks into the restroom, all the while thinking, {Blessed relief. Hey, where'd all the urinals go? Oh Shit.}. He then runs out of the restroom yelling, "Sorry, so sorry!!" in his halting Japanese, all the while thinking, {Yep, all hips and no chests.}. The girls in the restroom begin to throw rolls of toilet paper at him and other unmentionable objects while yelling "Pervert" Eric quickly ran out of the school, and headed for the park. {Fuck this. I need some breathing room.} Some of the girls began a rumor stating that there was a Happosai in training. Hearing his name being called by all the lovely pieces of young flesh, Happosai couldn't help but oblige them his affections.  
  
Eric walks around aimlessly in the park. "Stupid restrooms...I need to work on my Japanese writing." All of a sudden, he feels a very strong aura in his general vicinity. {Wow. Someone's pissed and spoiling for a fight. This should be fun. Haven't fought a martial artist before.} Eric looks around until he sees a weird guy wearing a bandana on his head who looks confused. "Damnit Ranma, this all your fault!!" Eric blinks. The guy turns to him. "Tell me where Furinkin high school or the Tendo Training hall is." Eric looks at him like he grew another head. "When pigs fly, asshole. Ask more nicely and we'll see." Ryouga pops his knuckles, and the match begins. Eric takes one swing, and hits Ryouga straight in the jaw. "MOTHER FUCKER!!" Eric screams while holding his injured hand. He looks at his hand. He looks at Ryouga. Ryouga grins. "Furinkin is this way." And proceeds to leads the lost boy until he turns a corner. All of a sudden, Ryouga disappears. "What the hell?" He says in English. He shrugs, and walks back to his apartment. He puts an ice compress on his hand, and thinks about his near brush with death. "That guy would have torn me apart. I think I need some training, or something if I'm gonna be living here." He thinks for a moment. "That guy mentioned something about a Tendo training hall, that's a good a place to start as any. Tomorrow's Saturday, I can look then."  
  
After having an uncomfortable sleep because of his injured hand, Eric gets ready for his day. He puts on his black jeans, a blood red shirt, and his leather jacket. After strapping his blades onto his forearms, he sets out for this Tendo training hall; the place that the man who could only be described as a monster was talking about. After looking through several phone directories, He makes his way to the Tendo Training Hall, which is surprisingly only about three miles from the school. Meanwhile, at the Tendo dojo a certain curse, begins to act upon the household…  
  
"Ranma, you idiot!" Ranma ducks a thrown bowl. "Hey, how was I suppose to know that was your cookie batter in the oven? It tried to eat me, I swear, you gotta believe me." Nabiki just shakes her head. "You know perfectly well that it didn't try to eat you." {Yeah, it actually blinked at you and started claiming you were its mother, go figure.} Akane throws another bowl filled with her cookie batter at Ranma and he ducks again. As we all know, those with the curse to lead interesting lives know many hardships, supposedly brought upon them by coincidences. Just as Kasumi opened the door to inquire about the knocking, Eric was given a face full of cookie batter that suddenly solidified. "Hello, is this the Tendo Train- " After getting knocked down, Eric beat ineffectively on the bowl, trying to dislodge it. In the background Akane is seen swinging her mallet wildly at Ranma, until, finally, she lands a good blow on Ranma. "Ha! Who's a slow macho chick now, Ranma?" Ranma, accustomed to flying into the atmosphere, is instead found heading towards a bowl of cookie batter. "Wow I'm not flying into the atmosphere, Oh Shi-" A bowl cracks, and the darkness of unconsciousness is felt by two individuals this day. Akane looks at her handy work, and says, "Oh my." Kasumi blinks. Something seems amiss…  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Ranma wakes up, and shrugs off unconsciousness like an old pro, and takes stock of the situation. He sees someone lying beside him. "Hey, buddy, you ok?" He slowly shakes Eric awake, and is surprised to see Eric's eyes glow red for a second, and then flash back to its natural dark green. "Creepy." Eric slowly gets his bearings, and looks at Ranma. "Is this the Tendo Training hall?" Ranma looks him over. "Yeah, what do you want here?" Eric looks Ranma over. No real muscle, but he's got that look. "I'm looking for a teacher." Ranma laughs at him. "So why'd you come here? Kempo is taught at almost any dojo." Eric shrugs. "This monster of a guy almost beat the shit out of me, and mentioned this place. I figure, hey, if he's looking for this place, you might be able to train me so I don't have to worry about clowns like him."  
  
Ranma shrugs. "I don't know, I mean, you lost consciousness after a little hit to the head." Akane smacks Ranma on the back of the head. "I seem to recall someone else taking a light nap after my little tap from my mallet." Eric looks at her in disbelief. "How could you pull that off? You'd have to be as strong as an ox to pull a stunt like-" WHAM. Instant darkness. Ranma looks at Akane's fist, which is slammed deep into Eric's face. Ranma shrugs, and says, "Some people should learn to keep their mouths shut." Nabiki almost chokes on a piece of bread. Kasumi looks at Ranma strangely. Something is definitely off. After another crash course in enforced oblivion, Eric slowly sits up, and says in English, "Ooooohhhh, what hit me?" Soun looks at Eric and wails "Look what you did now Akane, you've hurt his head; and now he can't talk right, waaaaaah" Eric blinks at the water works. He looks at Akane. "Why did you hit me?" She gets a look of anger. "You called me as strong as an ox!" Eric looks at her like she was stupid. Eric says slowly in his halting Japanese, "You didn't let me finish, I was going to say it was impossible, you temperamental, snot-nosed princess." The house is suddenly quieted by an ominous foreboding. Kasumi says, "Oh My." Nabiki is mentally calculating how much she would have to bribe local officials not to send her sister to jail. Akane's anger rises, and she says, "I'll make you eat those words." Eric shrugs. "I call 'em as I see them, and lady, you are definitely spoiled."  
  
Akane is about to send Eric into next Tuesday, when Soun says, "Not in the house, do it outside at least, or in the dojo, where it belongs." Akane's hands unclench, and she leads Eric to the dojo. Ranma scratches the back of his head. Wasn't he the one who always got into fights? He shrugs, and follows the rest of the family out to the dojo, where a fight is to take place. Akane sizes him up and says, "So what, you wanna fight or what?" He says, "Any time, any where" Everyone else but Akane and Eric do a big sweat drop. "And what the hell is with those damn sweat drops, just quit it all ready." Akane and Eric look across at each other. Without a word she runs toward him with a punch at his face. He flicks his wrist down and the stiletto blades appear. Where she was aiming at his face she hits cold steel instead. She pulls her hand back and looks at the welts that she has {she hit the flat of the blade, not the sharp end}. Without a word, Eric jumps up and does a downward slice with his blades. She blocks with her arm and kicks him in the face, all the way to the ceiling. Eric gets up and wipes the blood from his face. "Hahahahaha." Everyone looks a little uneasy as he smiles an evil smile, and starts to glow black. You wanna play rough huh?" he says in English "Secret Dark Raven Technique, Dark Wind" His black aura begins to spin around and the air grows devoid of light around him. He holds his hands out to his sides clenched in fists, while his blades are glowing a dark purple "HOWL!!!!!" and he sends a tornado of black air toward Akane. She gets blown at the wall at an alarming speed. And hits. His aura starts to fade all together and he hits the ground, exhausted. He broke one of the big rules of fighting. Never use a suicide move that depletes all of your energy at the beginning of a fight. As Akane is about to teach him. Akane gets up groggily and cracks her knuckles. This is going to be fun. "I haven't been able to beat up anyone for so long." She then proceeds to beat the living shit out of him. Mercifully, however, he goes unconscious after about an hour of pain.  
  
.  
  
Sunday morning, ten hours after the horrific beating via Akane, Eric wakes up groggily. He opens his eyes, and says, "Owwwwwwww." Kasumi looks up at him and says, "Hello, how are you?" Eric pops his nose back into place. "I feel like I just got jumped in L.A., Ahhh memories ...." He then tries to get up. "AAAAAHHHHHH OOOO GGGGOOOODDDD ITTT HUUURRRTTTSS!!!!" and after several minutes of total mind numbing pain, he sits up. After everyone goes down stairs from their rooms {excluding Ranma, he can sleep through anything}, to see Eric holding back tears as he slowly stands up. Several bones pop back into place and he looks like he might be able to stand up right in a couple of hours. "Would you like some breakfast?", asks Kasumi. Eric says through clenched teeth in a shrill voice "Yes please." After watching yet another addition of the Soatome food wars, Eric asks Soun if he could start training there. He agrees and then they start to haggle over a price. After Soun lost, he sent in Nabiki to haggle. Needless to say, after showing pictures of him in the girl's bathroom and her own special skills, the price was tripled and everyone was happy, except Eric. After a grueling workout from Soun and Genma, Eric drags himself to his apartment. After all, tomorrow is a school day.  
  
  
  
"So that monster's name is Ryouga, and he has a bad sense of direction?" Eric asks Ranma. "Yeah." While they are talking, Eric gets shoved aside by Kuno. "Vile sorcerer, what have you done with the pony tailed girl?" Ranma explains yet again "She's not interested in you Kuno, get over it. Besides, if I have my way, you'll never see her again." Eric looks a little confused. "Pig tailed girl?" Kuno looks at him and goes into a monologue stating how. "I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furikan High, will wrestle control of the pony tailed girl from the clutches of the vile sorcerer Ranma Soatome." After about three minutes of Kuno's ranting, Ranma gingerly kicks him into orbit and gets into class. Eric looks at the whole in the ceiling and does his first big sweat drop. {Note to self, don't piss off Soatome.} And Eric walks into class. Another uneventful educational trip, and off to lunch.  
  
Eric watches as some young girl dressed like a boy walks up to Ranma with an Okinomiyaki. Ranma takes a whiff and then his stomach suddenly growls. His eyes grow wide and his face positively glows with happiness. "Ucchan!" was all Eric could catch before a person walks up with okanomiyoki. "Here you go Ranma," says Ukyo. Ranma eats it all in a few bites before Eric makes his introduction. "Hello, names Eric, what's yours?" Ukyo notices him for the first time and says, "Oh, hi. My name? It's Ukyo. "Eric just sits there watching Ukyo watching Ranma eating okinomiyaki."Hmm." says Eric. "So why are you dressed like a boy?" Ukyo looks at him for a moment. "How did you know I was a girl?" Eric laughs. "When you live in Los Angeles, you make sure what you're dating is or girl or not. So why you hanging around Soatome? He your boyfriend or something?"  
  
Ukyo's eyes beams with pleasure as Akane's eyes grow huge and filled with malice. Eric's thinking of how he can save himself with as much dignity as possible. Then he remembers he's not in L.A. anymore.  
  
"Well?" Ranma gives him a look that says please don't go any farther. Eric gulps and says, "Sorry, just looked like it is all." He then briskly walks into Kuno. "What affront is this, foreigner?! You dare  
  
attack the Blue Thunder of Furinkin High?" Eric does his second big sweat drop of the day. {Wow, I'm learning how to do that a lot here.} Thinks Eric. As the situation progresses, he tries to apologize to Kuno, but he is in the middle of one of his monologues. "The vengeance of heaven is slow but sure." Eric looks a little confused about all this talk about heaven and vengeance, when suddenly, Kuno pulls out a bokken. "So your one of those assholes, huh? Are you all part of the 'play with wooden sticks' fan club or what?" Kuno gives him an evil look and states" I will bestill you that insolent tongue of yours, dog. Prepare to feel the wrath of heaven!!!" Eric smirks at the part about insolent tongue, and flicks his wrists down. The two stilettos appear. "Ready when you are, stickboy." {Joy, my Japanese is getting better. It only took me a minute to say that}.  
  
Kuno then proceeds to send a volley of strikes at Eric. Eric was lucky he only got bruises. While this is going on, Ranma's eating some Okinomiyaki and talking to Ukyo. "This guy ain't too bad. He gave Akane a run for her money. But she still beat the shit out of him though." Eric slashes Kuno's weapon in half. His black aura appears and he starts to laugh. "Hahahahaha." The evil smile appears on his face. "Your mockery is not amusing. You talk shit to a person who has seen the face of Hell and survived." Ranma thinks someone's been listening to Ryouga. Eric's black aura fades down to nothing and he flicks his wrists down. His stilettos resheathed and he wipes the dust of his feet off in his direction. "You're not even worth my techniques." And then he walks away, leaving the Blue Thunder enraged. "Don't you dare turn your back on me, Gaijin!" Kuno grabs another bokken {like I'm supposed to know from where?} And does a running slash at Eric. "Now you die, Gaijin!!" Eric elbows Kuno in the face while his back is still turned, and Kuno collapses. "Don't call me Gaijin. I'm here to stay and you haven't earned the right to talk to me yet." Eric then turns around and spits on Kuno's face. "A lesson for you, upperclassmen. Not all of us tolerate you. And not all of us will." He then continues to his apartment where he finally collapses in exhaustion. {Who knew that guy was so strong?}  
  
Another Tuesday morning, and Akane starts off the day as usual. "Ranma you idiot!" Ranma dodges another bowl of Akane's cooking and continues to run. As they continue there daily routine, Eric continues to train under the watchful eyes of Soun and Genma. "You've got to learn how to jump higher, Eric. Continue the exercises." Eric continues to jump up onto a pole, and down to the ground. His balance is getting a little better, but not enough to stand straight on the poles. After several hours of learning to balance, Eric sits down at the table and starts to talk to Kasumi. "So what's the deal with Akane and Ranma? They seem to act like they're married or something." Kasumi pardons Eric's slightly slow Japanese. "They are fiancées, but neither of them says they want to be engaged." Eric's face pales for a moment and then he asks her about Ukyo." Genma also made her his fiancée." Eric's face pales again, then the blood flows back into it. "Ohh..." Flashback, complete with wavy lines.  
  
We see a much happier Eric with a blonde haired, green eyed girl smiling. They look like they're talking about something important but which both of them want to talk about. Scene changes to three people holding her down and about to slit her neck, while Eric is forced to watch. Another scene shows Eric at the tombstone. A person with green hair and wearing a Nirvana T-shirt helps him through the first of the rough days. End flashback.  
  
Kasumi here's him mutter "Angel..." in English. Before she can even raise her eyebrows Eric leaves her to start training harder. Genma notices the dark aura outline on his body as he continues to push his  
  
limits. He big sweats when the aura is still there an hour later... "All right son, that's enough. We're through for the day." Eric starts to slow down on his practice, then stops. "I would like to continue the lesson, sir." Genma steers him to the door." You've been at it for 5 hours, Eric. It's dark and it is time for you to rest." Eric nods and his aura fades. He then runs and barely jumps over the wall and continues running. {I can't go home yet, I need to get rid of this excess energy. He stops at the park, and looks to see if anyone is watching. He then shoots out a chain, and the weighted end sinks into a very old tree. He starts to pull on it. After nearly all of his energy is gone, and his feet leave marks dug into the earth, he staggers to his apartment, and collapses on the floor as soon as he closes the door. He sleeps a troubled sleep and dreams...  
  
He sees the face of his lost loved one smiling. Then it changes to the faces of her killers. In his dreams, his aura glows black and he cries out "Secret Dark Raven Technique, Black Wind..Howl!!" and her  
  
attackers are knocked unconscious into the alley walls. That was the first time his chi had manifested itself, and it was late by minutes.  
  
End dream.  
  
After another boring day at school, Eric makes his way to the Tendo Dojo. After another long session of grueling exercises and labor, Eric decides to look for a place to eat. {Hmm, Cat Café, huh? First time for everything.} 'Course I've never eaten cat before." Eric walks into the Cat Café, and waits to order a bowl of ramen. He then notices a help wanted sign sitting near the counter. He stops a cute Chinese girl, and asks about the position. She says, "Great Grandmother in back, please wait." He sits down at a table and watches normal people eat. It's a very interesting past time. "Come in the back please." He hears an old, gravelly voice say. He gets up, and walks into the back room. He looks down, and sees a very old woman. He kneels down until he is eye level with the woman. "How are you this evening, ma'am?" She nods in appreciation at the courtesy. "What do you want?" He tells her about the help wanted sign. She nods, and say, "Be here tomorrow night, and we'll see what you can do. But I warn you, the work is hard, and I will not tolerate any insubordination from a male." His eyebrow rises at the comment, but just chalks it up to senility. "Yes ma'am." And he walks out of the cat café.  
  
Being a typical American, the next item on his mental list is transportation. "Do I really want to ride the bus or train everywhere I go?" He thinks about it for a couple of minutes, and sees that cute waitress from the cat café riding along the fence with a bicycle. He nods at the idea, and heads to a local motorcycle shop. He begins to look at each bike critically, and his eyes fall upon a black ninja for sale. "Damn. It would take me 3 months worth of work to buy that, not including food, rent, and the use of the dojo....Time for a second job." He looks around the streets, looking for something that only happens in big cities...a street fight for cash. He finds a small tournament and talks to the bookie. "Rules?" The bookie laughs "No rules" Eric thinks for a bit "Death match?" the bookie looks at him strangely. "Not enough people for that. Want odds on these two who are just about to fight?" Eric looks around at the crowd and the fighting." "I need to fight, what are my odds?" the bookie just laughs at this foreigner. {You think your good enough, huh?} "All right, I'll give you 20 to 1 odds. How much you wanna bet on yourself?" Eric tosses him the bag of yen. "I expect to see 20 more of those when I win. Minus one for your finder's fee."  
  
The bookie looks a little grateful, but only a little." {That'll make sure the guy doesn't skim off the top.} after about three rounds, and 60 bags later... "Hahaha, I made a killing." and after a quick stop at the Tendo's for his first payment, he heads towards his apartment . He hears someone yell, "WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!" Eric sees Ryouga and says to himself. "Not yet, but soon." He makes it to his apartment with no trouble, and goes to sleep, dreaming of cute girls, and weird landscapes.  
  
That morning, Eric makes a leisurely pace to school. {This isn't a bad day, I could get used to this-} , he gets splashed by an old lady with a dipper. "GODDAMN IT!Watch what your doing old lady!!"he begins to mutter as he cleans off his jacket. When he gets to school {40 minutes early}, he sees Kuno and his stick club ready for battle. "What you up to upperclasshole?" Kuno poises his wooden sword as do the rest. "Prepare to die insolent gaijin!!!" Eric shrugs and says, "Hey, your funeral" and all the rest start to run at him. His dark aura rises once more as he shouts out in English, "Special Dark Raven Technique, Quake{His hand is clenched with a palm strike}With, {He starts and kneels on one leg} FEAR!!!!! {And he palm strikes the ground.} The chain bursts into the ground, and many more come up from the ground. The weighted edges crash into tree trunks, walls, and even cars. All of the bokken carrying men are caught in his chains.  
  
Eric then relieves them of their bokkens and breaks all of them in half, one by one. He stops at last to Kuno. He sees the hatred in his eyes. "Insolent whelp, you dare mock your betters!" he then takes Kuno's bokken, and looks it over. He sees the insignia of the Kuno family crest upon it. With an evil glare, the stiletto on his left hand appears and he cuts out the insignia. "I wonder who's better then who? After all, I have your name held in the palm of my hand." Eric then pulls the chain that is connected to himself and all the other chains slide back into the ground, and back to where they came from. "Next time, sempai, you and your entire troop will Quake With Fear at my passage if you cross me again." he then goes to class while the whole kendo club paid for the damages done to the school and cars. When one of the kendo students asked why they paid for the damage, their sempai only said, "Would you like the whole world to know the shame that we were all defeated at one stroke by a gaijin?" The young student understood and they all bared the shame of being defeated by one, foreign foe..  
  
At lunch, only Nabiki, Ukyo, Ranma and Akane noticed that the kendo club gave Eric a wide berth between them during lunch. They even got more suspicious when Kuno gave Nabiki enough yen for all the information she could get on Eric Draven, but who is she to give up on easily acquired money.  
  
End of part one.  
  
You ask, "What more could happen?" If you remember reading this series previously, you already know most of those answers. If not, glad I got a new audience. Reviews would be appreciated, but as would any thoughts on this story. read about Draven next time in the second Dark Raven story entitled, "Genesis". Reviews would be appreciated. 


	2. Genesis

Dark Raven: Genesis  
  
Disclaimer: all Ranma1/2 characters are the property of Ramiko Takahashi, etc. all Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers super moves are the property of...shit I don't know, they just own 'em ok?! Eric "Dark Raven" Draven is my character, but the name came from the movie The Crow. I never knew that being unemployed and not going to school had its benefits. Hopefully, I'll get off my ass and finish rewriting this thing, and some others that I never put up, Such as the second and third installments of my little saga, and a little ditty I call Darkness. One can only hope  
  
Story so far, look at part one.  
  
While up in her room, Nabiki begins typing away on her laptop. "Wonder why he's got Kuno squirming all of a sudden.". She wasn't complaining. The money was good and another martial artist always meant more cash for her. One way or another. But usually it was someone looking for Ranma, not some weird gaijin learning at the dojo. Said gaijin was currently being put through the rounds with Genma. Genma attacks him while Soun throws water balloons filled with very hot water at him. His object is to block every shot thrown, punched, and kicked at him. He ain't doing to bad. Boiling water and a few punches to the face can make a guy very canny. After a hard days training, Eric is asked to eat with the Tendos. "Your Japanese is getting better," Nabiki states. "Thank you," says Eric. After everyone eats their food {or devours it, whatever the case may be.} Eric makes to leave. He tosses a pouch of yen to Soun and watches as Ranma is getting Malleted by Akane. He says out loud. "Why would someone of Ranma's caliber allow Akane to hit him?" Kasumi says, "Oh my, its just that Ranma and Akane like each other, but being forced together won't let their pride tell either how they feel." Eric, Ranma, and Akane blink. Eric laughs and Ranma and Akane begin to deny this statement for all their worth. Eric waves goodbye, and walks home.  
  
When he gets there he closes the door and says, "Angel" over and over again under his breath in English. He then lets out a low guttural wail of pure grief that he's kept inside him for over a year. And then he's done. He undresses and scars are visible all over his body. The oldest ones are a year old while the others seem to have just healed. He pulls out a picture of Angel and weeps. He then tears it up and tosses the fragments out the window. He then lies in his bed {Not a mat, but a real bed} and sleeps. In the morning, he leaves early to go to school. Meanwhile, at the Tendo house, Nabiki prints up all that she's found on Eric, and puts it into a dossier and leaves for school. When Eric gets to school, he see Kuno finish reading Nabiki's findings. He shrugs and walks in as Kuno sends a glare to the heavens and says, "The insolent dog is no martial artist but a mere brawler!" He then puts it away in his gi and prepares for his upcoming battle. He then notices that Eric is buying a snack and heading to his classroom. "That fiend! No doubt he was in awe of my skill and sought to delay his beating." He begins to laugh and is sent into LEO by Ranma. "His laugh is getting almost as bad as Kodachi's." He's about to turn around and go into class himself, when he hears the familiar battle cry, " Ranma! Prepare to die!" Dodging to the side, Ryouga runs into the space that recently had Ranma in it. Turning around, he finds himself looking at the pyramids of Egypt, and blinks. "Ranma! This is all your fault!" Ranma for his part only had Ryouga out of his sight for a second. "Is it just me, or is his sense of direction getting worse?" Not getting an answer, he goes inside to join the class.  
  
{This is getting so old.} Eric thinks. He looks over at Ranma. {Of course no one gives him any trouble for sleeping.} He starts to doodle. "Eric, is there something you find more important than my class?" Eric's face shoots straight up, and right into the breast of a grown Ms. Hinako. "{Maybe not all the Japanese women have small tits and big hips.} "No ma'am, my attention span isn't as great as Ranma's." She turns and looks at the snot bubble coming out of Ranma's nose. "You delinquent! There shouldn't be anything more important than the reproductive systems of crickets to you at this moment!" Ranma's face shoots up and he says, "Ovipositor!!" She blinks, looks at the text book, and looks at Ranma again. "That's correct Ranma, now start taking notes, or I'm going to punish you like all the other delinquents." Ranma nods. And begins to open up his folder and begins to take notes. All the while, the whole class does a big sweat drop, and Eric blinks in surprise. "That was unexpected." An eraser is thrown at him, and Ms. Hinako says, "Buckets, Hall, now." {Crap I said that out loud.} He finishes the rest of the school day out in the hall until Lunch. This time around, he decided to eat a ham and cheese sandwich. Bored with the day, he can't wait until class is over to continue his training. After another weird exercise involving tacks and throwing darts, Eric sits down and avoids everyone. He thinks to himself {I've almost have another technique, I can feel it.} and he trains harder. He leaves the Tendo dojo after another 5 hours of intense workout, and crashes at his apartment.  
  
  
  
Typical Saturday, Ranma is being attacked by Ryouga for calling Akane uncute. After they continue devastating attacks at each other, Kasumi asks in her usually happy voice "Anyone want a cookie?" They both stop immediately and thank her for the cookies. Then the unthinkable happened. They fall face first into the ground, groaning in pain. "Oh my, I must have picked up Akane's cookies by mistake." And she leaves them to clean up the kitchen. Who says Kasumi can't be an evil bitch? In another part of town, we see Happosai stealing his silky lovelies and running like crazy, and laughing all the way. He passes by a familiar apartment complex and senses the battle aura of a training Eric. "Hmm....a gaijin with the power of chi? Most interesting." And he heads off towards his special panty hiding place... Ucchan's! Who would think of leaving female undergarments at a restaurant owned by a cross-dressing girl?  
  
Ranma sits down and starts to talk to Ukyou, "Heard any rumors at school as to why Kuno's paying Nabiki so much yen?" Ukyou fixes another order. "There's the usual looking for your weakness, and that foreigners one as well. It must piss Kuno off that he's been beaten by a gaijin." Ranma suddenly gets splashed with water, and hears one of the few words that make him cringe "SWEETO!" Ranma's ki begins to glow red with righteous fury. A punt into LEO, and Happosai accomplishes his mission. Hide the silky darlings and get Ranma off of the trail. Ranma calms down, and changes with the application of hot water. Not having anything else to do, Ranma walks {for a change} through the park and sees Eric practicing some of the maneuvers that Genma taught him. "Hey Eric, what you up to?" Eric turns around and sees Ranma with a grin on his face. "Nothing much, wanna spar?" Ranma gets into his customary stance and says "Ready when you are." Eric says, "Do me a favor and don't go easy on me." He then does his customary flick of the wrist down, popping out his stilettos. Then the fighting begins. Ranma does a flying sidekick and knocks Eric back 5 feet. They fight hard for a few minutes. If anyone was there, they would all agree Ranma was the better fighter. "Kacchu Tenshin Armugureken!!" and Eric is pummeled about 200 times in 2 seconds. He gets up and his dark aura rises once more as he shouts out in English, "Special Dark Raven Technique, Quake {his hand is clenched with a palm strike} With, {he starts and kneels on one leg} FEAR!!!!! {and he palm strikes the ground. The chain bursts into the ground, and many more come up from the ground. They embed into tree trunks. Ranma avoided almost all of the chains, but his foot got tangled in mid leap and he is brought down to earth in a way new to him. Face first. After he broke the chain around his foot, he began to emit his own battle aura. Eric came rushing at him and Ranma performed the flying Dragon Ascension. Needless to say, Eric flew through the air with the greatest of ease, but hit the ground at an alarming speed. Miraculously, he got up. "The techniques welling up inside me, I can feel it." His dark aura glows once more and his hands begin to glow darker.  
  
"Secret Dark Raven Technique, Rising STAR!!!!!" And he shoots out his first chi blast. The only difference it had with other patented chi blasts, is that there really did look like a star was inside the ball. And then Ranma counters with his own patented blast. And the resulting force pushed both combatants backwards. Since the fight was over, Ranma shook Eric's hand and vice versa. Ranma, barely looking any different than usual, save for a small film of dirt on his face, enjoyed the exercise. Eric on the other hand, was bathed in sweat and had several bruises, and a bloody lip. It was strange to see him smile though. "Same time next week, Soatome?" Eric said with a grin. Ranma gives him a thumbs up sign and starts to head home to spar with a Real opponent.  
  
  
  
Sunday was very unusual. After facing another strange training session dealing with alligators and tooth picks, Eric finally asks Genma if he is aloud to spar with anyone. "Sure, if you think your ready." And Eric gives him the go ahead. He flicks his left wrist down and that stiletto blade appears. Genma begins attacking him and succeeds in punching him in the face, thus knocking him backwards. The next punch was blocked by the stiletto blade, and Eric shot a chain from his right hand that latched onto Genma's fist, and Eric deftly threw him into the wall. After sheathing his stiletto and calling back his chain, his dark aura glows around his body. His aura then starts to glow more in his hands and he shouts in English, "Dark Raven Secret Technique, Rising STAR!!!" and the blast hits Genma. Genma gets up and croaks out, "you got me by surprise this time, care for another round?" Eric nods, and gets in a defensive stance, and launches himself at Genma. Genma simply tries to flip him over his back, but is surprised when he gets flipped over instead of his student. "Learned that move on the streets. You like?"  
  
Genma then decides to get serious. "Get ready for this." And Genma jumps into the air and connects a spinning heel kick to Eric's face. Eric makes another indention into the wall, and slowly gets up. "2 to 1, eh sir?" which causes Genma a little bit of anger. Imagine, a gaijin who thought he could ever beat a martial artist of his caliber. "Prepare to eat those words, boy." And just before his foot connected, it was grabbed and swung around, and he hit the wall. {Eric saw Ranma pull the same move, so he figured, like son, like father, and developed a counter}. "Nice sparring with you sir, I'll be leaving now." He helps Mr. Soatome up and says "Thanks for going easy on me, sir." And he leaves before Mr. Soatome can say a word. Just then, Akane and Ranma are up to there usual antics, with Ryouga throwing a punch here and a kick there to liven Ranma's life. Akane tries hit Ranma, but he ducks and she connects with the cheek of Eric.  
  
Instead of falling unconscious like any other normal person hit by Akane, Eric simply glares at her. "You, me, the woods. Now." Are all that escapes his lips. Remembering how she nearly killed him the last time, she shrugs and follows him into the woods. Ranma and Ryouga are still at it, until they no longer hear Akane attack. Curious, the look into the woods and see that she is beaten, while Eric, starts to cleanup  
  
himself up. Ryouga stares at Akane, he looks up at Eric. He looks down at Akane. His aura glows. In his eyes radiate anger. Eric doesn't say a word. Ryouga usually sees fear in his opponents' eyes when he is this angry. But the only thing he sees before him now, is eyes of stone. No fear, no joy, only pain. Then Ryouga attacks. He tears off a bandanna and throws it at Eric's head. Eric cuts it in half with his stiletto blade. This only serves to make Ryouga angrier. "Shi shi Hokou dan" and the energy is blasted at Eric. He cannot dodge or even defend against this move and he is hurled into a tree. But the battle does not stop their. He gets up and his dark aura rises once more as he shouts out in English, "Special Dark Raven Technique, Quake, {His hand is clenched with a palm strike} With, {He starts and kneels on one leg} FEAR!!!!! {And he palm strikes the ground. The chain bursts into the ground, and many more come up from the ground. They tear through trees, and Ryouga is entangled.  
  
Ryouga struggles until he sees Akane's limp form. Then the rage grows and he snaps the chains. "For what you did to Akane, I'll kill you!!" and he starts to charge. Eric's aura grows blacker and it starts to flow into his hands. "Secret Dark Raven Technique, Rising, STAR!!!!!" And he lets loose his own Chi blast. Ryouga goes through the blast and rams into Eric. "You'll die for what you did to Akane." And he starts to hammer into Eric with his rock like fist. If Eric felt any pain, he showed none. His eyes kept that stone look about him. And then it happened. A stiletto blade appeared and slashed through Ryouga's bandanna, and Eric jumped out of Ryouga's grasp. "Dark Raven Secret Technique, Black Wind, Howl!!!" And he sent Ryouga head first into a tree, unconscious. Eric looks up and sees Ranma giving him a look that  
  
could kill, if Eric wasn't already beaten up. Eric huffs, and breathes hard. "Well {huff} Soatome, Are you next?" Without a word, Ranma does his patented jump up, and come down with his fist, only when he gets up to a suitable altitude, Eric isn't there. All that's left is a note saying, "I'll meet you tomorrow after school to talk about a fight if your still that hot on thrashing me." Ryouga's bandanna cannot be found anywhere.  
  
  
  
Eric disappears farther into the woods. "I fucked that up." was all Eric could think. "Now I gottta hit Soatome with something he hasn't seen..... and he has seen a lot. Hmmmm..... Special Dark Raven Technique, Quake {His hand is clenched with a palm strike} With, {He starts and kneels on one leg} FEAR!!!!! {And he palm strikes the ground. The chain bursts into the ground, and many more come up from the ground. They tear through trees, and latch on to them.} "Secret Dark Raven Dual Technique, Aftershock." and dark energy pours out from him and goes through the chains. It was an impressive sight. "Dark Raven Dual Technique, Rising Winds!!!" He raises his hands and two vortexes of dark wind energy fly from the ground and into the sky. "That should do it," he thinks to himself. And he heads into the apartment, and locks the door. "Until tomorrow, my friend."  
  
Monday morning at the Tendo training hall. We can see Ranma and Genma fighting harder then either of them has in a long time. Ranma tries to be faster, stronger, and more agile then he has ever been. The results are a pummeled Genma, and a determined Ranma. While they eat, Akane keeps telling them that she is fine. "He only knocked me unconscious. I'll kill him later." But Ranma will have no part of this. "He dies for what he did to you." And with a quick blush from Ranma and Akane, and they start for school.  
  
At Furinkan, Ranma watches a scene that he himself has gone through so many times. "So Gaijin, you dare show your face at this school? Die insolent dog!" Eric dodges his attack with great ease. {All that training at the Tendo dojo is good for something} "I'm not in the mood Tatewaki. Go away." Enraged at this insult, Kuno attacks with greater fury. "You will address me as upperclassmen, you brawler." At that remark, Eric looks at him strangely. "Brawler? I am the master of the Dark Raven techniques. What are you good at, stick boy?" And the battle truly begins. Eric flicks his left wrist down and blocks this suped up Kuno's bokken. Undeterred, Kuno pulls out a wooden dagger, and the fight takes a different turn. No one has seen Kuno with a knife before. {And why should they? I'm making that part up} And after a long, drawn out battle, Kuno is nearly victorious. Eric thinks angrily, enough of this. "Special Dark Raven Technique, Quake {His hand is clenched with a palm strike} With, {He starts to kneels on one leg} FEAR!!!!! {And he palm strikes the ground. The chain bursts into the ground, and many more come up from the ground. They tear through trees, and they embed into the trees. "Secret Dark Raven Dual Technique, Aftershock" And dark energy pours out from him and goes through the chains. The result is a rotisserie Kuno. Eric sees several papers fall out of Kuno's Hakama, and reads them. The note reads as follows.  
  
Notes.  
  
At the age of 15 his girlfriend was killed before his eyes. In retaliation he killed the entire three hundred gang members himself. Chains were found stuck through them all in all places. He killed a 100  
  
of them in a class room when a teacher was still inside. His battle cry at this time was "Quake with fear." He killed the last 200 at their assorted homes, hotspots, and workplaces. He was found guilty on all counts. Since he was a minor at the time, the judge sent him to a juvenile hall. Lacking any real martial arts skills at this time, everyone considered him a "show board" and they cut the insignias of all 20 of the gangs at the juvenile hall into his chest and back. He is said to be the only survivor of the bloodbath that went on  
  
afterwards, during the riots. Every staff member, teenager, and animal were killed except him. They found him on the floor of his room, nearly beaten to death with new scars on his body. He is then said to have gone berserk and killed the 20 gangs in the L.A. district that appeared on his chest and back. He was tried in court and was guilty of all counts once again. By sheer luck, the police department got the sentence down to deportation for a time, in "the harsh Japanese environment of Nerima".  
  
He burns the notes with dark chi, and goes to class. He can feel two sets of eyes on him, burning with anger and hatred. Not to many people can piss off a Soatome, but he did it. Around lunch time, After avoiding Ranma all day, he finally goes up to him. "So, Ranma, how's Akane?" Ranma gives him an evil look. "Ohhh....did I hurt her that bad? I thought I just knocked her unconscious....." And then all hell {And Ranma} breaks loose. He does a flurry of blows, some of which are blocked, and then he tries a kick. Mimicking the counter move he used on Genma, he grabs Ranma's foot, and slams him into a wall. After another attack, although this one connects, they both stop immediately. "You must be delinquents. Happo 50 Yen phase 2. They both jump out of harms way. "Is Nerima always this crazy?" Ranma is to busy dodging to answer. "Special Dark Raven Technique, Quake {His hand is clenched into a palm strike} With, {He starts to kneel on one leg} FEAR!!!!!" {And he palm strikes the ground} The chain bursts into the ground, and many more come up from the ground. They tear through trees, and they embed into the trees. They also wrap around the buxom form of Ms. Hinako. "Well, now what?" Ranma goes over to Hinako, and uses the five pressure points. She instantly turns back into a little girl, and Eric calls back his chains. After a hasty deal made between Ranma and Eric, {To utterly destroy the threat of the aura sucking female} they will continue the match at a later date.  
  
  
  
After a long and harrowing day at school, Eric finally gets home, he notices a letter in English. When he opens it, the words, "I'm coming." are written in green high liter. He slowly smiles, and throws away the letter. He then says in English, "Now the fun truly begins."  
  
The next day, Tuesday, Another American steps off at Nerima airport. He has wide length jeans, a Nirvana t-shirt, a Starter jacket with the words, "Fear This" stamped on the back. He even has a wallet with an even longer chain then Eric's. He pulls out what appears to be a bo staff with blades on each end. He has green hair and brown reddish eyes. He looks at a picture of Eric, smiles, and says in English, "Now the fun truly begins."  
  
  
  
End part 2  
  
Who is our new gaijin? Is he a long time rival? Was he one of the gang leaders defeated by Eric? Or is he something quite different... well? Don't just sit there thinking, look for the third part of the Dark Raven series entitled, "What Fun" After many weeks of constant laziness, I have finished revamping the second part. Here you go, enjoy. 


End file.
